bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WanderingShinobi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration ?? Well first thing is first. You must make a character I can view and complete one RP with me so I can see what you are capable of. After that its all fine. If you do well you will have my vote. Just need one more. RazeOfLight 05:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Very well. If youhave any questions just let me know. RazeOfLight 05:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I see you made your character. Do you still want to do that RP? RazeOfLight 05:14, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Vote if need. I am the member Twilight Despair 5 of the Gravity Force. If you need a finally vote then I give you one. You should contact raze and complete any requests you have been given and your lucky while though I didn't have to rp with him cause I did before I was a member of the GF I still had to make two characters before I could join..Td5 05:25, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Want to rp Want to rp?Td5 04:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I will be using Shino Terasawa though she is not a Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard, Arrancar, or a Demon she is Kosumosukihaku. I would say taking a quick look at their abilities as theirs are unique to them. As I a member of the Gf I need to see if you can start an rp and come up with a title and the start of it.Td5 04:40, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Whenever, you start it is fine and I won't underestimate your character, but the same should go for you.Td5 04:58, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Not bad for a for your first rp. Now there are rules about auto-hitting. You cannot say that your character slashes someone with your sword and they go bye bye. Most times you have to say he is about slash at his opponent and there is limited time to react as an example just I'll start the fight to show you. As for when you characters talks it is like this. " Man, why I got stuck with guard duty again?" As the Shinigami was complaining also read the rp for the more examples. Also after your post you say something like your turn or your post on a message to let them know. Now its your turn.Td5 05:18, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you dont have to make the word all fancy just in quotes when your character or character are talking. like the is " Hello, nice to meet you I am..." like that.Td5 05:43, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your up. Next post I will start the attack and when I attack you get to decide 90% of the time to avoid or how to much damage the attack does to know. Inshort unless the attack is with a 100% change of it hitting your opponents character or you have their permission it is auto-hitting which most people don't like.Td5 06:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and I can at times make my characters talkative sorry.Td5 06:17, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn and you can attack too you don't have to play defense the whole fight after all Shino is only at the level of a Shinigami Lieutenant.Td5 06:39, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your turn. how you rp minus any auto-hitting is fine. As for Shino her spiritual pressure, and abilities are just at the level of Shinigami lieutenant like Hisagi or Izuru. I am tired and I need sleep I will post around noon later today has 1:01 a.m where I am.Td5 07:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 20:50, December 21, 2010 (UTC) your turn.Td5 02:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 02:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your turn.Td5 20:02, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Shikon I like what you came up with. You may want to scale back the abilities just a bit that way you have things you can improve on as you RP more becuase if you start off too powerful then where do you go from there you know? lol But we can start the RP whenever you would like =) RazeOfLight 03:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well just two small things really. You say he was only promted up to the 5th seat yet he is a master in Hakuda and Shunpo and on par with Byakuya. You may want to tone them down some to match your data you have given him And over time as you do more RPs then you can improve the abilities. And pretty much the same for having a bankai. As for being tested. TD5 is the newest member so technically...he can't really test you as he is currently being tested by me right now. RazeOfLight 03:54, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know. I just meant you shouldn't use the bankai for a few RPs that way it builds up you know? I mean would it have been interesting if ichigo started out with bankai? lol. And do you still want to do that RP? I'm game anytime you are. Or if you don't want to RP with me feel free to ask any of the other senior members of the GF I'm sure they will be more than happy to assist you. =)RazeOfLight 05:01, December 22, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea. I actually like that bankai. No one uses complete structures like that anymore. Heck in the future we could even transfer my character Akira Cagali's old zanpakuto to Shikon to further enhance his fire capabilities. lol. But I have a wide variety of characters to use in RPs. Have you seen any that you would want to RP with? Or should I give you a complete listing? One more thing. What kind of RP do you want to start off with? There are simple talking with small fights, entire fighting RPs, training, scouting, hollow/espada battle, etc. Just let me know what kind and who you want me to use and I'll start it up. =) RazeOfLight 05:20, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well there is Akira, Van, Anna, Haruki, Azami, Rei'juro, Atsuya (Although he's more of a support character than a fighter), Jitsuzai, Medaka, Jinsuke, Rihan, Shiro, Kekyuu, Meru, Izaya, Shori, Endou, Ruiko, Luka, Yanagi (another support), Atarashi. Hahaha I hope one of them can be of use to you. I didn't list any of my arrancars since I figure you would want a regular fight first. RazeOfLight 05:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) There its all started up. Now you just have your character say something in response and we will go from there =) Helper For A Day: Van Meets Shikon RazeOfLight 06:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well Van kinda has a complicated past so he wouldn't exactly be in SS lol. But your turn my friend. And you dont have to worry about telling me when its my post. m usually on top of things anyway =) RazeOfLight 08:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know lol. Those stories always confuse me cause its just like hey random location oh I see a person lets fight haha. But so far youre doing pretty good. How do you want me to introduce the training? Challenge Van, fight an arrancar, or what? =) RazeOfLight 19:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm so right before he gains his hollow powers? Well we could have you start developing hollow abilities slowly like you develop the negative emotions after the hollow attacks and it builds up the more RPs you do until it finally results in its manisfestation. Hmm or you can develop an inner angel instead? If youre interested in that I could let you know more. RazeOfLight 19:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Both is better that way you can do your own RP for the GF and you can start it in at G2 as a part of the introduction Arc. lol RazeOfLight 20:16, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea thats fine. Aslong as you control it. I was going to introduce one of mine own but this works better lol. Oh feel free to add them to our espada list if you want as well. RazeOfLight 21:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Hows your arrancar coming along buddy? RazeOfLight 22:37, December 23, 2010 (UTC)\ New Character Class Hey I was thinking what if we were to create our own kind of characters? Like they arent really a 'race' just more of a character class. Like we made ninjas or something. Like the melee form of the quincies or something. Like they use spiritual blades of reiryoku instead of spirit bows and have their own set of spells or something. What do you think?